Razão de Viver II
by Lucy's
Summary: continuação da outra oneshout..Afinal, é possivel um um sentimento ultrapassar sua vontade de continuar vivo?Ps: isso eh uma Mini fanfic D'


- WAAAAAAAAAH!! Olha só kagome!!

- o que foi shippou? Encontrou el... – Kagome não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, ao ver aqueles dois tão próximos sentiu vontade de correr para a amiga e comemorar por eles terem ido um passo a mais naquele relacionamento. Mas teve que se contentar em simplesmente ver aqueles rostos corados por causa da surpresa.

- ahaha..acho que estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa, não é?

- n-não! Q-que que isso kagome-chan... agente não tava fazendo nada demais –dizia a exterminadora corada enquanto empurrava o monge que dava um olhar que foi perfeitamente captado por kagome.

- bem... eu já vou indo, não é shippou-chan?

- mas kagome, o miroku pode tentar alguma coisa ruim com a sango –dizia a raposinha frustada.

_Caramba...ninguem por aqui acredita em mim de verdade..._

- shippou! Deixe de besteiras! O miroku não vai tentar nada, a propósito... eles dois estão noivos, se esqueceu? Merecem um tempo a sós...

_Ah! Obrigado kagome-sama, pelo menos você confia em mim_

- mesmo assim..se cuide viu sango-chan? –disse a amiga dando um olhar malicioso para miroku.

_Que...que olhar é esse?ai eu sabia... no fundo a kagome-sama também não confia em mim..._

- er..po-pode deixar, kagome-chan – gaguejava sango, olhando para baixo como se estivesse procurando uma toca.

Kagome mostra um sorriso para a amiga e volta para a caverna com shippou apoiado no seu ombro. O pequeno youkai ainda desviava o olhar para miroku até ele sair de sua vista.

- bem...eu acho melhor agente ir para outro canto não acha, houshi-sama?

- por mim ta ótimo! Depois o inuyasha é que aparece por aqui _não quero nem pensar_... ah! Sango que tal agente tirar o dia livre?

- como assim? –perguntou sango estranhando a expressão feliz no rosto de miroku.

- sabe... geralmente agente sempre está acompanhado do inuyasha, da kagome-sama e do shippou... o tempo que nós temos só pra gente é só nas lutas e nem da pra conversar direito por causa delas então...

- então você sugere que agente fique o dia inteiro...

- juntos... isso mesmo –disse miroku abrindo um sorriso maroto.

Sango olhava pra baixo corada, ela adorava aquele sorriso, aquele jeito de falar, de encarar a vida, ela o admirava..não mas que isso...ela o amava e passar um dia inteiro com ele, sentindo aquele sensação gostosa no seu coração seria maravilhoso...

- vamos... –disse a exterminadora enquanto pegava delicadamente na mão de miroku e o levava para algum lugar...

Sentir aquelas mãos tão macias nas suas fez miroku sentir seu coração se acalmar...

A brisa calorosa e refrescante tocava nos rostos do casal suave como uma flor, o canto dos passarinhos, a sombra gostosa formada pelas árvores, a conversa rolava solta entre eles como se não tivessem se visto fizesse tempo.

O sol já estava no meio do céu azul piscina, quando miroku e sango decidiram descansar em frente de um rio...

- meio dia... o tempo passou rápido não foi? –dizia a exterminadora enquanto esticava as pernas e apoiava suas mãos na grama verdinha. - e ainda ta um calor...

- é.. isso acontece quando agente se diverte – dizia miroku observando o rio- ah..tá com calor é? –miroku desviou o olhar fixo do rio para da um malicioso pra sango.

- sim.. –disse indiferente. Sango olhava pra cima parecia que tinha encontrado alguma coisa de interessante na arvore no qual estavam descansando, a jovem olhou para miroku e percebeu seu interesse pelo rio.- o que foi houshi-sama?

- procurando peixe...temos que comer alguma coisa não eh?

- ahn? Nós não vamos comer com a kagome-chan?

- quando eu disse o dia de folga... – miroku se aproximava lentamente de sango enquanto falava – não queria dizer... –o monge se ajoelha na frente de sango e encosta o nariz dele no da exterminadora- que fosse só o dia...

A garota sorri segurando no manto de miroku e depois o puxa para um breve beijo que é interrompido por um som estranho vindo do lago.

-ah! Houshi-sama um peixe pulando ali –disse apontando para o rio.

- opa! Nosso almoço ta garantido sango! –miroku corre direto ao rio para não perder o peixe e sem querer escorrega e acaba caindo dentro do rio.

-houshi-sama?!

Sango caminha até o leito do rio mas é surpreendida por miroku que saíra da água com um peixe nas mãos e disse, sorrindo:

- e olha que aqui tem mais!

- bom trabalho senhor pescador.-disse sango em um tom brincalhão- mas eu acho melhor agente procurar uma vara. Se você ficar durante muito tempo vai acabar pegando um resfriado._Apesar de que deve ser bem refrescante tomar um banho agora... o calor ta quase insuportável!_

- Mas a água ta tão gostosa, sango.

- certo, agora sai daí... –a jovem estende a mão para miroku que aceita e puxa ela pra dentro do rio.

Os dois começam a brincar na água como se fossem crianças...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A caverna, antes escura, estava tão iluminada que dava pra ver todos os pequenos detalhes dela, inclusive, as estranhas escrituras gravadas em suas paredes úmidas.

Inuyasha, kagome e shippou estavam almoçando dentro dela observando curiosos àqueles desenhos.

- inuyasha você não acha isso estranho? –dizia a jovem miko.- essas escrituras, ou...sei lá.. parecem coisas que eu vi na escola...

- Keh! Se o miroku estivesse aqui ele saberia disso - retrucou inuyasha comendo seu cup noodles.

- Pois eu acho ótimo ele ter saído um pouco com a sango!

- mas kagome você sabe como o miroku é! –disse a raposinha youkai enquanto comia sushi.

- é! Aquele monge abusado pode se aproveitar do momento ùu

- Pois eu ainda acho que o miroku só vai fazer alguma coisa de a sango deixar, vocês dois não entendem nada do que eles sentem! –kagome falou com um tom um pouco esnobe.

- ... _se aquele idiota fazer alguma coisa que a sango não goste ele vai ver..._

Inuyasha cultivava um laço de amizade muito forte com sango, ele a tratava como um irmão mais velho, ele se via assim...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após de brincarem muito na água, e de finalmente almoçarem, o casal se deitou de baixo da árvore onde estavam só aproveitando aquele brisa fresquinha.

Nenhuma luta, nenhuma dor, nada.

Eles finalmente poderiam ter um momento de descanso sem se preocuparem com o que acontece em volta...

Sango ficava apoiada no peito de miroku, de olhos fechados.

Ela só estava querendo ficar daquele jeito pra sempre. Sentido o cheiro, o toque, o cafuné gostoso que ele fazia em seus cabelos. Estava tudo tão perfeito que parecia um sonho.

Miroku por sua vez se sentia tão bem que se fosse para morrer, que fosse ali naquela hora, ele não sabia descrever o que sentia por sango. Não sabia. Só sabia que era algo muito forte que o faria perder a cabeça se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela.

_Deve ser isso que chamam de amor... mas eu não sei se mereço tudo isso..._

- houshi-sama...agente..

- me chama de miroku agora sango, vai ser um pouco estranho nós casados e você me chamando de houshi-sama... _você não sabe como eu quero que esse dia chegue._

- está bem, miroku –sussurrou sango com um sorriso discreto- mas, me responda uma coisa...

- o que? –perguntou desviando o olhar curioso pra jovem. _Como eu quero estar vivo até esse dia..._

- nós não temos segredos um para o outro não é? –disse sango franzindo a sobrancelha.

Miroku se surpreendeu com a pergunta, ele estava naquele momento guardando um segredo que poderia por o futuro deles dois por água a baixo. Mas ele tinha que continuar até o fim...

- não..._ desculpa sango... eu sou um covarde mesmo..._

- _mas você está tão estranho miroku..._ bem, pois então vamos falar sobre nossos segredos agora –disse sango tentando esconder o rosto preocupado com um sorriso.- _por favor, Deus queira que você não esteja escondendo nada de mim..._

- po-por que isso agora? _ Ela já deve esta desconfiando de algo._

- Olha miroku, eu não acho justo você está escondendo algo de mim!

- eu não estou escon... dendo nada de você sango.

Miroku se levanta devagar ainda abraçando a garota, ele não queria parar aquele momento mas era necessário, se a conversa continuasse...

Sango soltou um longo suspiro, estava na cara que ele escondia alguma coisa dela. Mas por que não contava?

- aonde você quer ir agora? –perguntou sango olhando tristemente pra baixo. _Deve ser algo muito ruim, mas mesmo assim ele tinha a obrigação de me falar!_

Miroku olhava pra cima, o sol estava já quase pra se pôr...como tinham ficado muito tempo lá deitados e nem perceberam.

De qualquer maneira, o monge abraçava sango com força, esse assunto o fazia refletir.

Ele tem pouco tempo,

Poucas chances de continuar vivo,

Conseqüentemente, seu sonho também tinha poucas chances de se realizar.

O miasma de naraku estava se espalhando rapidamente pelo seu corpo e o corroendo por dentro. Miroku sabia disso muito bem por causa das dores freqüentes que sentia e que tentava, sem sucesso disfarçar.

Sango não era idiota, já percebera tudo, ou quase tudo... só estava tentando tirar a verdade da boca dele.

Aquela verdade feria o coração do monge e logicamente ferira o coração de sango também.

Ela tentaria fazer miroku não se esforçar muito, e também estaria muito preocupada com ele para lutar. Esses motivos já eram o suficiente para fazer com que ele escondesse a verdade...

- ei! hos...miroku! você me ouviu? –perguntou sango corada por causa do abraço apertado.

O jovem soltou um longo suspiro e apoiou a sua cabeça na de sango

Ele continuava abraçando-a, não iria soltar por nada nesse mundo.

- sango... você...me ama?

_Mi-Miroku! que pergunta mais idiota!_ Sango colocou suas mão no peito dele e se afastou um pouco muito corada – que...que pergunta, miroku!

- só me responde... _eu sei que sim mas...eu quero ouvi-la falando...só isso..._

- você sabe que sim...-sussurrou, colocando seu nariz junto do dele.

Sentir a respiração daquele monge a acalmava...

Sentir o toque suave da boca daquela exterminadora o completava.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O céu alaranjado tomava conta da vista de todos que o olhavam, o sol já estava quase para começar a sumir... O tempo estava passando rápido

- Já está ficando de noite e eles não voltam...-disse inuyasha impaciente- temos que sair o naraku pode está em qualquer lugar!

- eu não me importo de dormir aqui mais uma vez...

Inuyasha corou levemente, ele sabia que kagome se referia a dormir perto dele e agora sem miroku ou sango por perto, só o shippou ((ou seja, nada ôo)) que estava lá, podiam desfrutar daquele momento...por que não? Seus amigos estavam fazendo isso, não seria nada demais...((é uma pena que... u-u ohoho leiam o-ú))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O casal começara a subir em uma colina...

- ei miroku, você não acha que está tarde para me mostra alguma coisa? Nós andamos o tempo inteiro e você...

- está hora perfeita!

A paisagem mais linda do mundo estava refletida nos olhos dos dois.

O sol estava se escondendo no meio das colinas que se localizavam no horizonte, era possível já ver, mesmo que dificilmente, a silhueta da lua cheia. O cheiro doce e ao mesmo tempo forte das flores que estavam embaixo da colina tomava conta da brisa delicada que acariciava o rosto dos dois.

- é aqui onde o sol e a lua se encontram... –dizia miroku olhando deslumbrado pro céu.

- lindo, miroku...

Sango, que estava um pouco mais atrás, olhava fixamente pras costas do monge que continuava olhando pro céu.

_Miroku eu..._

Ele olhou pra trás e percebeu que sango não estava tão deslumbrada quanto ele.

- não gostou? –perguntou, um pouco decepcionado.

A garota olha pro rosto dele meio iluminado por causa do sol poente.

Seu coração estava loucamente acelerado mas uma sensação estranha tomava conta dela. Sem querer, lágrimas começaram a surgir de seu rosto.

_Que sensação é essa?...Miroku eu.. eu sinto... _

- s-sango..? _ela esta chorando?_

Foi tão rápido. Sango correu até os braços de miroku como se ele estivesse indo embora naquela hora.

_Eu sinto um aperto no coração, Miroku!!_

- o..o que foi? porque você está assim..? _você está me apertando tão forte...sango?_

- só me abraça... e promete que nunca vai me deixar._ Pareceu que você ia embora agora sem mim..._

Miroku fez exatamente o que ela disse, Ele se sentia perturbado vendo aquelas lágrimas molhando sua roupa.

- Eu prometo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ESTÁ DE NOITE KAGOME!

- eu sei inuyasha...não sou cega...

- mas é que a sango e o miroku ainda não chegaram kagome...

- até você shippou? Deixe eles quieto e vamos jantar uu

- keh! Se a sango aparecer com um filho vai ser culpa sua!

- e ela vai me agradecer!

- E POR QUE ELA FARIA ISSO?

- senta! hunf.. você não sabe de nada sobre sentimentos inuyasha... _idiota..._

- só espero que eles fiquem bem- finalizou shippou olhando para o céu estrelado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- será que a kagome-chan está preocupada com agente?

- foi ela que deixou agente a sós deve está é jantando a essa hora _A sango não largou minha mão depois daquilo..._

- e agente? Está um pouco tarde mas eu não estou com fome _ Aquela sensação que a tirou._

- nem eu... Sango, olha, lá em baixo está cheio de flores por que agente não vai? _Talvez isso acalme ela..._

- vamos...

Sango apoiou a cabeça no ombro de miroku, seu coração estava se acalmando aos poucos...

Rapidamente, eles desceram a colina e se deram de conta com o mar de flores a sua frente.

Com certeza aquele era o mar mais lindo que já tinham visto. A luz da lua era refletida nas flores e o perfume delas tomava conta do lugar.

- Agente poderia passar a noite aqui –disse miroku sorrindo e olhando para lua

- pa-passar a noite? Mas miroku, e a kagome-chan, o inuyasha...?

- bom..eles brigam com agente depois... –falou, com um tom despreocupado.

Sango sorriu, aquele jeito despreocupado dele a fazia se sentir melhor...

- vamos se sentar então? –disse a jovem enquanto caminhava para o meio das flores –vem miroku! aqui dentro o cheiro é mais gostoso!

Sua voz era tão doce quanto o perfume das flores, seus cabelos, sua pele, tudo refletido luz da lua cheia. Essa visão foi tamanha que fez miroku se sentir embriagado...

Ele queria tanto vê-la daquele jeito pra sempre...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- hum.. 11 horas e nada deles... –dizia kagome olhando para seu relógio de pulso – ou aconteceu alguma coisa... ou o dia está sendo bem divertido! -x

- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FALAR ASSIM KAGOME? XD eles podem está morrendo uma hora dessas!

- fala mais baixo! O shippou ta dormindo! E também... deixa de ser pessimista inuyasha, eu hein! se alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido agente saberia.

- de onde você tirou tanta certeza?

- notícia ruim corre rápido, agora me ajuda aqui, quero ver essas escrituras direito.

Kagome pegou uma lanterna e começou a analisar as escrituras junto com inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku e sango estavam deitados no meio das flores olhando para o céu estrelado.

Nunca haviam visto uma lua tão bonita e brilhante.

- ei miroku... eu sei... você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim...

- claro que-que não sango! _Droga! ela ainda está insistindo nisso?_

A garota se sentou e ficou de costas para miroku.

- e é grave... pois você não fala...

- eu não falo por que não tem nada sango! –falou ele enquanto se levantava e a abraçava por trás – _entenda, por favor.._

Ao sentir aqueles braços a envolvendo, sango sentiu um arrepio. Estava relaxada mas preocupada ao mesmo tempo mas não demorou muito para perceber o motivo dela.

Lá estava, segurando seu ombro, o por quê dos pesadelos mais tenebrosos poderem se tornar verdade.

A mão direita de Miroku, o Kazaana.

Maldito e abençoado o dia em que a família dele fora amaldiçoada.

Maldito porque dali em diante os dias de vida de miroku diminuíram drasticamente, e continua diminuído toda vez que ele o usa.

Abençoado porque foi por causa dessa maldição que o monge se juntara ao grupo.

E conhecera Sango...

- miroku... –sango pousava sua mão na dele- é por causa disso não é?

- eu já disse... não tem nada demais _Que teimosia, por que ela continua falando nisso?!_((por que ela se preocupa com você, idiota ÒÓ!))

A garota se vira bruscamente para miroku mostrando e começa a afastá-lo de perto dela.

- IDIOTA! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É! –seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar- O que é hein? ME FALA A VERDADE MIROKU!-agora já não podia esconder, seu rosto já estava úmido por causa das lagrimas. Sango apoiava sua cabeça no peito dele e apertava o sua roupa.-

Miroku continuou em silêncio, o que ele poderia dizer? Como ele poderia dizer? O segredo já não estava mais guardado.

- você não vai dizer nada?

- sango eu... me ouça até o fim por favor...

- fale.

O coração do monge começou a bater tão acelerado que parecia que sairia pelo peito. Ele temia a reação de sango, mas já era mais do que na hora de falar a verdade...

- No dia em que eu tentei sugar o naraku...uma enorme quantidade de veneno foi colocada no meu corpo...naquele momento eu não parei de pensar em ver você feliz por ter o kohaku de volta, por isso se o inuyasha não tivesse me impedido eu morreria lá mesmo mas sem nenhum arrependimento...

Sango nunca se esqueceria daquela cena, ela foi tão horrível como foi a de ver seus amigos sendo mortos por kohaku.

Miroku todo ensangüentado, tentando sugar o naraku até o ultimo fio de miasma.

Tudo por ela, só para vê-la feliz mais uma vez...

Enquanto ela, continuava paralisada vendo o motivo de ainda está viva, morrendo aos poucos...

Sango fora fraca, sabia disso... se não fosse por inuyasha...

- Quando meu corpo foi totalmente curado pela kikyou-sama ((e que deus esteja com ela çç)) Ela me advertiu de que era necessário tomar conta do meu corpo e não ultrapassar os limites porque...-miroku respirou fundo e finalmente falou- o miasma do naraku continua dentro de mim... me corroendo por dentro aos poucos... e se eu usar muitas vezes meu kazaana, minha vida irá...

Sango engoliu seco, não podia acreditar, ela não queria acreditar...

- Eu pedi para que ela guardasse esse segredo, sango. Não queria que você parasse e se esquecesse de lutar se preocupando comigo e...e também não queria te ver triste por causa de uma coisa que eu fiz pensando em te fazer feliz...

Não podia acreditar...

- me desculpe...

- miroku...

Quando ele ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado estremeceu, o que ela poderia dizer?

- mi...ro...ku... –sango chorava tanto que não conseguia falar direito só o fato de seu sonho não poder se realizar a fazia muito triste, afinal o ela fez para merecer tanta desgraça?

Ver sua família e amigos assassinados na sua frente de forma brutal, por seu irmão.

Ver kohaku sendo controlado e matando mais gente.

Ver kohaku se lembrando de tudo mas não querendo ficar na companhia dela.

E agora... o miroku... ele pode...

Sua vida estava desmoronando...

- _eu devo ter feito algo muito ruim... só pode ser isso..._ miroku você prometeu que...-sango olhou para o rosto do monge.- que não iria me deixar...

Miroku sentiu como se uma faca tivesse entrando lentamente no seu coração...

- quem disse que eu vou? –As palavras saíram dificilmente, sabia que se acabasse perdendo a cabeça por ela, também acabaria perdendo a vida...

Sango agarrou miroku com toda força...

- se você... se algum dia você morrer me leva junto?

A sutileza na voz de sango fez miroku se sentir de um jeito que nem ele soube explicar. Uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade...

- não fala assim...

A garota abria a boca mas não conseguia falar nada. O que ela fez para merecer isso?

- olha sango, não se preocupe eu não vou morrer tão facilmente... Ainda tem muita coisa que eu quero fazer da vida...

- c-como o que? –perguntou. Finalmente ela conseguia falar alguma coisa.

- muitas... mas a principal? –miroku olhou para baixo, conseguia ver o rosto de sango afundado no seu peito. Ele levantou delicadamente o rosto dela e olhou em seus olhos – Me casar com você.

O tempo parou com aquelas palavras.

Seu coração batia tão forte que ela não sabia se iria agüentar...

- Não importa quanto tempo dure eu vou me manter vivo até lá. Eu... quero viver com você... eu quero te ter ao meu lado pra sempre... te chamar de minha mulher... criar nossos filhos... _eu nunca falei tão serio na minha vida..._

- você... tem certeza de que esperar tanto tempo? –disse sango totalmente embriagada pelas palavras do monge.

Miroku olhou ao seu redor. A lua cheia estava brilhando tanto que ofuscava a luz das estrelas que se localizavam perto dela. O campo de flores que o rodeava. O cheiro gostoso exalado por elas...

-não.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- I...inuyasha? olha.. aqui no meu livro tem essas escrituras (digamos que é um livro de história daqueles que tem de tudo,sabe? ó-o fala até com o que o rei da Inglaterra dormia ou o que os nobres comiam nas quartas-feiras uu...ah! vocês me entenderam xD) –dizia kagome segurando o livro enquanto inuyasha examinava a parede da caverna com a lanterna

- idaí? –disse desinteressado.

- idaí inuyasha, que pelo o que eu to entendendo essas coisas que estão escritas não são qualquer besteira feita pelos nossos ancestrais...

- o que é então?

- lê aqui comigo ((o inu sabe ler? ii'))

O hanyou desviou o olhar das paredes para o livro e se aproximou mais de kagome.

Aquela aproximação fez a garota se sentir mais segura... De alguma maneira, ela estava pressentindo que algo ruim estava para acontecer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango se surpreendeu com a resposta. Ela não tinha se dado conta direito do que estava falando.

-_O que ele quis dizer com isso?_

- você tem razão sango. Por que esperar tanto não é?

Enquanto miroku falava, ele arrancava duas flores daquele campo reluzente...

O monge pegou na mão de sango e começou a amarrar a flor no dedo dela, dizendo:

- Eu, miroku aceito sango para ser minha esposa. Para amá-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza. Até que a morte nos separe...

((Um monge budista se alto fazendo um casamento cristão õo sei nem se existia cristianismo nessa época ii'..Ah! existia...tinha até aqueles negocio na Europa da igreja e tararara u-u' mas...de qualquer maneira me desculpem pela minha falta de cultura xD'))

Uma lágrima descia no rosto de sango.

O olhar dele estava tão penetrante... parecia que estava desvendando todos os segredos e desejos da exterminadora.

Foi automático, sango pegou a outra florzinha e repetiu as mesmas palavras para miroku enquanto amarrava-a no dedo do monge.

- Eu, sango aceito miroku para ser meu marido. Para amá-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até...até que... não...

A jovem segurou no ombro de miroku com a mão que estava com a flor e encostou sua testa na dele.

-não... nem a morte vai nos separar...

Sango já não era mais dona de suas palavras, depois do tudo que miroku disse ela não conseguia mais pensar direito, não tinha mais cabeça para ficar envergonhada, para medir suas palavras e ações.

- é verdade... –o monge subiu as mãos até a nuca dela e a troce de encontro com seus lábios.

Naquela noite a lua e o céu estrelado haviam abençoado amor dos dois...

-------------------------------------------------------

Uma luz negra ((uma luz negra, pra vc ver xD...)) atingiu toda a caverna..

Kagome e Inuyasha sentiam alguma coisa arder em seu pulso

- m-meu deus... –falava a jovem olhando pasma pro pulso – o... o que é essa marca? Essa estrela... de onde ela veio?

- eu não sei...e isso não está me cheirando muito bem kagome – disse num tom preocupado também olhando pro pulso. –Mas não se preocupe! Eu vou impedir que qualquer coisa aconteça com você, me ouviu?

-sim...

Aquelas palavras a acalmaram, mas não o suficiente.

Pois na parede da caverna havia escrito, dentro de um círculo mágico, as seguintes palavras:

"_Quem aqui pisar,_

_Com a vida irá pagar._

_A aqui quem pisar, estará condenado a 3 dias de pesadelo."_

Um pouco distante dali, Miroku e sango também sentiram uma coisa ardendo no pulso, mas estavam ocupados demais para perceberem alguma coisa...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**ohohoh A-Ax e vocês devem está se perguntando 'CADÊ O HENTAI MERMÃO? Ò-Ó' bem...eu achei melhor fazer na próxima fic ii' **

**Sim.. ainda vai ter uma Razão de Viver III para sua infelicidade ô.ox**

**Bem... como eu baixei o 3º OST de InuYasha e lá tem cada musikinha fofa e que aliais tem uma lá que se chama 'Miroku to Sango' que eu fiquei ouvindo até não conseguir mais para fazer essa fic, talvez a próxima RdV (abreviação fulerage para Razão de Viver xD()) seja...digamos assim... criativa. \Ó-Ò**

**Alguém: mas, ei sua idiota... por que não fez logo uma FANFIC em vez de dividir em várias One-shouts? -.-**

**Ai eu digo... Porque a idéia era fazer uma única one-shout, só que aí a idéia foi aumentando, aumentando e foi no que é agora xD**

**Mas não se preocupem... só vai até o III ç-çx**

**Adio \O**

**Ah sim...;-; olha que lindo e fofo aquele GO bem ali em baixo...\i-i\' não da vontade de apertar? .-.**


End file.
